


Enchanted

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t be in love with someone else, Raphie…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst 
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“Yes, I’m done!” he said with a little squeal. Finally, after weeks of painstaking sewing and cutting, he made his own Mikey plush doll. Small little green dude with blue beady eyes and was wrapped with the signature orange mask. He sweeps the excess threads on the plush doll and wrapped a red bow to its neck. He is quite excited that he can finally give him to his crush.

“Raphie!”

Well, he can give this as a brotherly gift.

He runs to the dojo room. He saw Leo and Raph staring at each other. Those gazes are different. It has intent and admiration. He noticed Raphael is flushing a little.

“… Raphie?”

The other two didn’t noticed Mikey as he starting to get uncomfortable. For some reason, he felt very heavy in his chest, this unsettling realization running in his mind and of course, jealousy.

He can only turned around and leave without a word.  
The red banded turtle snapped about it and looked around.

“Something the matter?” the leader in blue asked.  
“I swear someone is calling me earlier,”

He knew Leo is closer to Raph than anyone else. They are not apart in their turtle order; they are also sparring buddies and partners. They often talk while him, Raph mostly talks to him when he is annoyed by his jokes or being sarcastic about it. He can say that those two are closest to each other.  
He stopped at his secret tunnel, the only place where he feels calm and had solitude.

(“Wow, the happy, party boy turtle is now a loner huh?”) He thought and chuckled to himself. He holds the two plush dolls, yes, he made two, actually, and the Mikey plush is the second one he made. The first one is, of course, the hot headed turtle. He placed them together, how he wishes Raph and he would be like their plush counterparts. Together.  
He stared at the walls; there are a lot of doodles with wonderful colors, primarily about Raph and him. Having picnics together, playing games, eating pizza, holding hands, simple hugs and smooches with no problems at all. There is a huge space in the middle of the wall, he thought of filling it up about something special.

He noticed he is out of chalks and only got a stick. He never cares about prettifying this mural anymore, maybe because the day he’ll show this to Raph will never come… Unless he discovered this himself. But that will never happen, as he is the only one who knows the possible passages here and there are two ways. One of them is the route he usually goes, the hole behind his bed.

He picked the stick and started to draw a heart.  
As he wrote their initials, his tears starting to flow down his cheeks. All he can do is keep his feelings and never say about it at all.

RAPH  
+  
MIKEY

“Please don’t be in love with someone else, Raphie…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst   
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“Where the hell is Mikey?” the impatient Raphael said while putting his Sai in his belt to get ready.

The orange banded turtle is staring at the ceiling with his hands unconsciously spinning his nunchucks. After that happening, he feels slumped… Or you can say, unmotivated. Who would’ve thought that he is the main drive for him to fight? Well, he is the strongest out of all of them. The way he fights give him adrenaline rush. He heard that trademark angry growl and he knows it’s about him again.  
“Where the hell is Mikey?”  
Yup.  
Maybe if he fights formidably and being “serious”, maybe Raph will notice him more? … DING!  
One way to find out. He stood up and spins his nunchucks.  
“Coming!”

According to Donatello, he discovered some sort of an anomaly in the abandoned building. So their mission is to get in there and see what diabolical plan the Kraang is doing.  
Four shadows passed on the rooftops of houses and buildings until they reached their intended destination. Mikey noticed that his two older brothers are having a chat. It made him cringe a little. He was not like this before, he is very cool seeing is brothers like that.  
He shrugged it off and sighed as they break in by the glass rooftop of the building. Raphael and Leonardo did their own handshake before going in. It made Mikey uncomfortable once more. Why is he like this? He is now getting a lot conscious about it.  
“You alright, Mikey?” Donnie asked in a low tone.   
“Huh… Oh, yeah,” he replied.  
“There’s something odd about you,” he said as they landed on the ground and rolled the ropes back.  
“I’m alright, I swear,” Mikey said as he glares at Raph who is spinning his Sai at ease. He loves it when he does cool tricks to his weapon.   
“Are you in love, Mikey?”  
“WHAT?!” he shouted with his cheeks blushing, the lights suddenly turned on and the Kraang surrounded them.

“Ugh… Seriously, how many times, guys?!” Leo said, unsheathing his two katana.  
“Nice one, Mikey,” Raphael said with of course, sarcasm.  
Mikey just sighed that he foiled his plan… Again. But even though he already messed things up, but this might be the chance to show off his skills. He pulled out his nunchucks and pumped up.

“BOOYAKASHA!”  
The ruckus started. Mikey hits and swing his weapons in a graceful manner, wiping out an area of Kraang using his kusarigama.  
“Wow, someone is in hype today. Or maybe, in love!” Raphael grinned. It made Mikey missed his target and now lasers are going at him. He hid at the crater and sees Raphael being thrown at Leo. They remained like that for a couple of minutes. It’s clenching his chest.  
He had to do something. He had to try harder.   
“Kraang thinks that Kraang needs to activate that weapon in this place so these called turtles will be out of place in this place,” The Kraang said to the other Kraang, in which it pressed the button.  
Several guns appeared on the walls.  
He climbed the crate and jumped high.  
The guns target locked at Mikey.  
“MIKEY!” his three brothers screamed.  
Mikey just realized something approaches him. But it’s too late to escape.  
He is being landed on the ground safely. He didn’t feel any weapon poking him.

“RAPH!”

Mikey’s eyes got widened. He sees his older brother holding him, with a dart that shot his shoulder. Raph saved him.  
Raphael’s grip loosened and he collapsed on the ground. He felt much horror of seeing his brother, or “loved one”, impaled.  
“Raphie! Raphie!” Mikey shaking and held him tight, then shielding themselves by spinning his nunchucks from incoming darts. The other Kraang robots noticed them and pointed their guns. Leo saw it and distracted them. Donatello grabbed a small bomb he created and threw it to a safe area and exploded.  
“Mikey! Get Raph out of here!” Leo shouted.  
Mikey let Raph’s arm hung across his shoulders as he walks as fast as he could to the exit while the other two, Donnie and Leo are giving them cover. As Mikey reached the sewer hole, they retreated as well and disappeared in the shadows once more.

“Raphie… Please be alright… Please,”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

They quickly returned to the lair and Mikey placed the knocked out Raphael on the couch. They didn’t notice their teacher is approaching them.  
“What happened?” Splinter asked.  
“Raph… He… He…” Mikey in a panic, unable to explain smoothly.  
“He got shot with this dart when he protected Mikey. He seemed to be poisoned,” Leo said as he showed the empty white dart.  
Splinter touches Raphael’s forehead.  
“For now, we should do whatever we can to stable his condition, Donatello, can you provide a cure to the venom?” he said.  
“On it, Sensei! Guys, it will take a while, since Raph didn’t show any symptoms much,” the purple clad turtle said as he grabbed the dart and went to his room.

As Leo is carrying a bucket of water and some towels, he noticed a certain orange masked turtle, crying his eyes out while holding Raph’s hand.  
“Mikey?” Leo spoke.  
The little dude just wiped his tears off using his arm.  
“Yes?”  
“Hey…” he sat close to Mikey. “Everything is going to be alright. Look, Raph’s alright now. He is resting,”  
Mikey knew Leo is just cheering him up to calm down. He is glad he had brothers like them. He knew Leo is deeply worried to Raphael.  
“You know our Raph is very strong, right?”  
Leo usually does this to Mikey way back when he was a kid, every time when he’s upset or sad.  
Mikey just smiled a little. It pleased their father, as he is sipping his tea.  
“You’re right, Leo,” Mikey replied.

“Leo?”  
They looked back; it’s Donatello, with a neutral face.  
“I need to talk to Master Splinter and you,”  
“What is it? Is Raph going to be alright?” Mikey asked.  
“You stay with Raph, it will only take a few minutes,” Donnie reassured as Leo, Master Splinter and him went to his lab room and shut the door.

Mikey can feel something is definitely wrong. To Donnie’s face, it must be really bad news. He knew this move already. When bad stuff happens, all the “sensitive” discussions pertaining to it are for “adults” only. He is always the one left out and being oblivious in what is happening. He had to know, especially it is about Raphael.  
Going at the back of Donnie’s room, he grabbed an empty glass on the table and put it on the wall; he adjusted it to hear audible sounds.

“This can’t be happening,” the voiced seemed to be Leo and a deep sigh from Sensei.  
“Yes…” said the other voice seemed to be Donatello but he detected extreme sadness to the tone of the voice.  
“Do you have other ideas in this “unknown disease”?”  
Mikey’s eyes widened. That means it has no cure?!  
“… I have one theory. That the virus came from Dimension X so that must be the cure came from the same as well… And there is a phenomenon happened a few days ago. We don’t know if it’s going to work.” The brainiac said.  
“Well, that is something,” Leo said.  
“A few days ago, there is this meteor that crashed down in this island and it has the same energy level as what the virus emits. We can neutralize it and let the stone absorb it in Raph.”  
“Let’s get this going then-“Leo said.  
“There is a catch,”  
“What?”  
“Raph only has approximately a week to live.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

The eavesdropper stumbled back and thank goodness that he still has the reflexes to grab the glass and prevented it from falling. His heart pounding as the last sentence resonated in his head.  
What?! Just what?! Raph only has a week to live?! That's impossible, Raph is the strongest in the team! He is the most immune and the muscle. Losing him... Mikey shook his head they will not allow it. Especially him!

Mikey went to the wall again to eavesdrop to hear more information.  
"No, Leo, no!" Donnie shouted. It's rare for the calm Donnie for his voice to be THAT angry. "I'm not letting you leave again. You promised him!"  
"I had to do this for Raph. He's in danger and he will understand,"  
"But you promised. TWICE! You screwed the first one already!"  
Mikey dreaded for this event to happen again. The endless arguments and dead silences in their home when Leo left. Yeah, it's only a week, but still, they had a terrible trauma the last time Leo went out for a long time.  
"We'll think of other ways-"  
"We have no choice, Don. Apparently, someone had to do the job. You will check on Raph. Mikey is out of the question. I have to do this," Leo said.  
He winced when he heard his name. It's like saying he's useless.  
A minute of silence passed, "I hope you're able to clean your mess alone," is the only thing Donnie said.  
He heard another deep sigh, "Donatello, you had to understand the welfare of your brother. But we are open for other suggestions. Now, Leo, Donatello, you know what to do,"  
"... Hai, Sensei," both said. But they seemed to sound... Odd.  
When he heard footsteps, he placed the glass back and sat down beside Raph, pretending he stayed there.

"I think we have to move Raph to his spare bed," Leo said as Mikey nodded and helped carry Raphael.

He is so glad that Raph finally opened his eyes and able to respond well. He acts like nothing happened. He really doesn't get alien diseases. But still, there is some dark feeling inside that they are celebrating too early. Still, the problem remained unsolved, it's getting worse and it's always leaving him out of it. He understands they are trying to protect him and there is no problem to that.

But he had to do something. He had to make a difference. Superheroes didn't just sit in their rooms doing nothing. They do whatever they can to save countless lives. He had to take action in his own hands. He is going to find that cure and save Raphie, make Leo didn't leave and make his precious family go back to normal.  
He will keep the promise to keep his family together, even if it KILLS him.

A knock was heard in his door.  
"Mikey, can you do an errand for me?" he realized it's Donnie. He opened the door.  
"... Are you alright, Mikey?" he asked. Donnie's intuition and able to detect emotions never cease to amaze him.  
"Uh, yeah," he replied, but not in a cheerful manner.  
"It's about Raph, is it? Don't worry he will be fine," he reassured. Well, that's not what he heard earlier.  
Mikey just smiled as a reply.  
"Can you give this to April? It's the list of medicines that Raph must take. I already favored this to her," he gave the paper. It's a lot of medicines and big words he didn't understand. "His condition is too vague, so I had to be sure. Don't worry he will not drink all of it," he reassured again. This "reassuring" is making him feel more anxious.  
"I'm on it!"

Jumping from one rooftop to another, a lot of thoughts swarmed in his head. The whole family is panicking. It's like doing some mission, without knowing what the mission was. He knows, Raph will be not happy not because he is dying, but because the family is having problems because of him. He will be angry not because of his illness, but this odd family, he loved so much is slowly, but definitely starting to break. He knew Raph's loyalty, the strongest passion out of all of them. Leaving the family is like betraying him. It happened to Leo and it will happen again. Nightmares will haunt them once more. He also knew, Raph loves, hates and likes Leo. They had such a complicated relationship. But being grown up with them, those three words are so accurate you had no idea.

But Raph and him? It's different. He just realized he is at April's house already.

He knocked at the window and heard the switch clicked and the light came out. She greeted him with a smile as she opened the window and let him in.  
"Here's the list," Mikey gave it to April and she kept it in her bag.  
"I'm going to buy it tomorrow morning and drop it at the lair," she smiled and then showed concern, "How's Raph?"  
"Normal as usual... For now," Mikey replied. "That's really a weird virus. Before I left, he is in the gym and work out like no dart went to his shoulder." He winced at the memory of the red clad turtle shielding him for safety, like what he always does.  
"We never know what we're dealing with... But I'm glad he's fine," She sat down at the couch beside him.  
"Mikey, tell me, what's wrong? I mean, you had something on your mind," These people are experts in emotion reading. Is he really that transparent? Man, he's losing his touch.  
He sighed, "April, I need a favor, a really big one,"  
"Well, that depends on how big it is," she chuckled. "What is it?" Mikey showed a paper that seemed to be a map.

"... Get my butt on this island and save Raphie,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“Mikey, you’re joking,”  
“No. I’m not, April,”  
“There’s no way I’ll jeopardize you in this!”  
“Come on, help me here! I had to save Raphie!”  
“No, Mikey! It’s too dangerous!”  
“I had to do something! I had to do this!”  
“What? Is this because of your liking to Raph?!”  
Mikey didn’t reply. Dead silence surrounded them until April sighed.  
“Look, Mikey… I’m… I’m sorry,” April said.  
“One of the reasons…” he answered and looked down. “I just want to prove myself, that I’m not a baby anymore. I’m sick of my brothers had to put burden in their shoulders and I just play around, oblivious in what’s happening! I just want one chance. I just want to help my brothers. And save Raph,”  
Mikey turned around, removed his orange mask and his tears fall down. He wiped them using his arm.

April rarely see Mikey cry, not the crybaby tears one, but the genuine, desperate cry. Based on her observance, Mikey is the most positive turtle and showed a lot of emotions, yet he is the most complex out of them. He put the mask back on.  
“I understand,” he smiled and turned back. “Let’s just pretend this never happened,” he climbed to the window and left.

Mikey went home on a daze and extremely down. He told Donnie he did the job and muttering good night to them. He retired to his room and buried his eyes in his pillow and sniffled.

Mikey woke up and felt saggy, especially around his eyes. He heard a ruckus outside but his heart skipped when he heard.  
“RAPH!”  
He rushed to the door and opened, only to see Leo aiding the pale, panting Raph to his bed. He ran to help the elder brother. It seemed that Raph collapsed while he is getting his cereal. At the same time, April came and panicked too. They got the water heated, got the first aid kit and the medicine she bought. As usual, Leo and Donnie asked Mikey to stay outside with April.

She can hear him sigh heavily. She can tell that he is the person, or turtle, who is most worried to the patient, considering Mikey and her shared his secret admiration to his brother.  
A small parcel landed on Mikey’s lap. He stared at April and urged to open it. He unwrap it and saw the item. He is supposed to shout but April covered his mouth and dragged him into his room.  
“Thank you so much, April!!!” Mikey gave a quick hug to her as he stared at the item.  
“Yeah, yeah, you happy now?! Keep that passport somewhere safe and not to be seen,” she said as he opened the booklet and let his thumb trace over in his name written on it.  
“How you get this so fast?” he said.  
“I had my ways,” she smiled and he smiled back.  
“What convinced you?” he asked.  
“Due to what I saw earlier, it made me fully convinced. No wonder, it’s the same as the fact I can’t do anything to save my dad,”  
They remained silent for a few seconds.  
“Anyway, I had a plan,”  
“Yes!” Mikey raised his hand up, like the famous pose Freddie Mercury did but April shushed him.  
“This is top secret! If you want to save him, promise me a couple of things,” she held her pinkie up.  
“One, don’t do anything stupid and careless,”  
“Psh, this is an alpha grade mission-“ Mikey said.  
“Like pressing the alarm button? Just please don’t do anything rash,”  
“Yeah, yeah,”  
“Two, you only had a 3 day limit or else I’ll tell your brothers you plan all of this,”  
“Three, you will call me once a day,”  
“Four, when this is over, we will confess but you will take all the blame,”  
“What?!” he said. “What’s the point of the second one?!”  
“You dragged me into this, you take the damage,”  
“… Fine,” he grunted.  
“Last one, you will return well and not dead. Return in one piece,” she said.  
“Come on, April-“  
“Promise me!” she looked at him with serious intent and worry.  
“Alright, I promise,”  
They interlaced their pinkies together. April knew Mikey doesn’t break any promises, he still living the “making the family happy” promise, from Raphael. She knew he’s doing this for that one.  
“We are going to get killed by your brothers… And Sensei,” April said as she lies down on the bed. Mikey did the same.  
“I promised the confess thing already…” he said, and then muttered, “As long as he is alright,”  
April stared at the ceiling. “You really love him, didn’t you?”  
He only smiled but it’s a different kind. The first time she saw one in him.

A broken one.  
Mikey looked back when April moved. She sat up in an Indian sit position.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you the rest of the plan, so please listen carefully,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

Being one with the shadows, he crawled with caution. He had one last thing to do.

_“You will leave tonight,” April said.  
“What? Are you sure?”  
“We have no choice. Since Raph’s condition is getting worse, most likely Leo will volunteer himself to be Jungle Boy again,”  
Mikey giggled.  
“Well, the map you got is correct,” she said as she unfolded the same piece of paper he showed her last night. “How you get this from Donnie?”  
“Ninja skills,”  
“This is where the meteorite fell,” she pointed the part. “It’s near the mountain to get to the cores. The cores are the items where this energy source are stored.”  
“Wait.” Mikey interrupted. “If I got the cores, how we will able to send it fast enough?”  
“Ah! That I had a solution.” She handed him a tiny case, it seemed to be a special stamp. “That’s just meant it’s needed to be send as fast as possible. It will take hours and will arrive at my doorstep. It’s a special stamp people like scientists use,”  
“Thank you so much, April,” he said. “You really are a big help.”_

He reached his destination, Raphael’s room. He saw Raph sleeping peacefully. He placed the Michelangelo plush on his side table.  
“I trust you enough to watch him, alright?” Even in his age, he still believes the power of the stuffed toys that they protect you when you are sleeping.  
He gazed to the red clad turtle and kissed his forehead softly. Raphael squirmed a little that made him panicked but relaxed when he stopped.  
He swiftly but carefully goes out the room, the lair, to the sewers and blends to the darkness in the rooftops.  
He decided that when he saved him, he will let Raphael go so he can be happy.

He never had been in an airport before. His eyes wandered around to the huge white space. It seemed like he is on the other world or something. He stopped staring around when his T-Phone rang. He picked it up under his disguise, a huge black cloak and jacket, baggy pants and rubber shoes. It said April is calling, he pressed a button.  
“Hello, awesome Agent Mikey here,”  
“Mikey, where are you?”  
“At the airport, going inside…”  
“Alright, good… Good,”  
“… So, what’s happening there?”  
“They are starting to wonder since Donnie called me. And what are you doing to Murakami-san’s shop?”  
“How did you know?!”  
“Donnie called him and you were there,”  
“I was hungry! Well, he had my number, right?”  
“Ugh… Mikey, we blocked their numbers and disabled the homing signal in your T-Phone, remember?”  
“How did you do that again?”  
“Donnie taught me. You better catch your flight. I’ll give you updates when you arrive.”  
“Gotcha, April.”  
“Be careful, alright?”  
“Don’t need to treat me like a baby anymore.” He chuckled.

He sat near the window; he saw fluffy clouds and New York being miniscule in view. So, this is how Leo left them? He wondered though, if Leo felt an exciting rush besides sadness and regret. Of course, he will encounter a new place, culture and people. But still, pain still emerged the most. His mind shifted to Raph, he knew what he is doing will cause a huge strain to his family. But nothing will hurt more than a brother… Or his beloved dying and he didn’t do anything to stop it. He is on the plane yet he missed them already. Before his homesickness started to brew, he already slept because of sneaking out at midnight earlier.

“Donnie, I still can’t find Mikey,” Leo said as he stared at Raph. Apparently, he collapsed again. Donnie is observing him for diagnose. The “doctor” sighed.  
“Me either. We’ll check the places he usually goes. April said she didn’t know a thing either,”  
“Donnie,”  
“Leo, the answer is still no,”  
“We have no time. I had to get-“  
“We already losing one and another one’s missing and then, I’ll lose you too?! Again?!” he shouted, and then realized what he just said. He returned the concentration to Raph.  
“Give me time. I’ll think of another way,” he muttered.  
Leo just stared at the purple clad turtle. He knew he is the leader, yet he still needed permission from others, especially from his second in command. The medic and the brains of his team.  
Defeated with a sigh, “I’ll search Mikey more,” is the only thing he said.

His eyes wandered around the area. Wait, isn’t he in the airplane? Why he seemed to be in a… Battlefield? He can’t move and he felt extremely pain, especially around his chest. Only to realize he was in a pool of his own blood. What the shell is going on?  
He tried to open his eyes, only a peek. He sees someone crawling to someone. Hey… Aren’t they Leo and Raph?! He is so confused yet his tears flow down. He doesn’t know why he is crying, maybe because all of them seemed to be… Dying. It pained to see his two older stronger brothers he looked up upon are dying. The other side of it is he sees Raph still reaches to Leo, after all this time. Even though, they bicker a lot, their relationship strained a lot and had an immense sibling rivalry; they are still the closest brothers in the end. Seeing them bloody, dying and had hopelessness is a horrible image, he tried to move. Only able to move an arm, he doesn’t know, much to his horrid, why he lost the other one. He wanted to move to Raph, while he was still breathing, but before he can even do so; his eyes are closing when Raph landed beside Leo. He screamed.  
“RAPH!”

He stumbled; the pilot announced the plane has landed. He was sweating and panting heavily, so confused in what he saw, seemed to be a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare. He shook his head and peeked at the window. Tropical is the correct word to describe it. He grabbed his gear and ready to face this sort of vacation mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

Mikey inhaled the foreign air. Everything he sees, hears, smells and feels is exactly the opposite in where they lived. He walked slowly, looking at the beauty of the island. Luscious trees, calming waves and the setting sun. He better find place to stay as its getting dark. He scurried towards a small house that looks like an inn.  
People glanced at him when he went inside but the looks are gone when he approached the keeper.  
“One room, please?” he said. The man stared at him, seemed to analyze his features. Mikey starting to get anxious that his disguise might get busted.  
“Alright, Sir. Here’s your keys,” he gave a key and Mikey happily grabbed it and sprinted to his designated room.

After the shenanigans, finally he can take off his disguise and take a rest, as much as he wanted to go investigate quickly, the flight tired him up. He planned to sleep for a couple of horse to catch some energy.  
His eyes shot up and quickly grabbed his weapons and shielded himself to an attack. He looked at an enemy, it’s the innkeeper? The man glided and used his sword to slice him in half. He kept moving, to find any weakness spots for him to take advantage on. He continued twirling his nunchucks and used the left one to strike him. The man stepped backward and parried it. The sword seemed dual edged. He is fast for a built man like him. He went below and able to twirl his nunchuck to his hand; he gripped it tight and disarmed his sword. The man pushed him back and rubbed his wrist from the grip of the metal chains of his weapon. The man did a stance as the turtle charged with his weapon twirling in the air. But he holds Mikey’s hands and disarmed his nunchucks as well. Mikey kicked him and ran but both of them grip their necks to each other as it got tighter and tighter.

“Your sword is a Jian right? And you are doing Tiger… Style, gah!” Mikey felt a relief as both of them released their grips to each other’s necks and he is able to breathe well.  
“Wow, now I see a giant mutant turtle… Well that’s new,” the man said. “Oh yeah, welcome to my small inn,”  
“What a warm and weird welcome I had,” he smiled.  
“Sorry, I thought you are with them,” he said as he placed his sheathed sword on his lap. This spiked Mikey’s curiosity.  
“About what?”  
“These weird robot creatures,”  
Mikey’s eyes widened. “The Kraang?”  
The swordsman looked up, “You know it?”  
“Yeah, we bust their heads up almost every day,” It made him wonder. “Why you know about them?”  
“They are starting to wander in the mountain. They are using a cave. You see, I’m the protector of that mountain. I want it at peace. It disturbed me that someone… Or something is doing who knows what,”  
“One thing for sure, it’s not a good thing… Hey, why aren’t you freaked out when you saw me?” He asked, he wondered though, humans are scared of them, well, most of them. Why this dude didn’t run away or freaked out after they battled?  
“I’ve seen weird things in my travel and read a lot of myth books. I was a little off the edge seeing a man sized turtle, but hey, world moves in mysterious ways,”  
He sighed in relief, “Tell me about it... What’s your name?”  
“Matthew, a wandering swordsman slash inn keeper,”  
“So, dudes like us still exist huh?”  
“Well… Yeah, just didn’t expect to see a mutant ninja turtle,”  
“Name’s Mikey,” he smiled. He had a hidden gut he can trust this guy. Not like what Dog Pound or Rad Brad did. Like Splinter said, trust your instincts… Unless they are wrong. “Anyway, the reason I came here is because of those robot things you saw. Like you said, in that cave is where these cores thingy I need to cure my brother.”  
“We wanted to get rid of them, right? Alright, I’ll show you the way,”

“You seriously met someone that can help you there?” April said on his T-Phone speaker.  
“Yeah, I thought he’s going to freak out or something… We noticed a back door to the cores,” Mikey said. “I’m going there tonight.”  
“What? With no plan or something?” April asked.  
“Don’t worry, I have a plan,” Mikey said smoothly.  
“Let me guess, go inside and get the cores?” April said dryly.  
“Well, yeah,” he sheepishly said.  
“Mikey… You have to be like Leo today.”  
“Wow, a leader? But do his plans ever work?”  
“Don’t be silly, Mikey.”  
“No, seriously, I have a plan. You got to trust me on this, alright?”  
“Well, alright, you’re the boss,”  
“How are they?”  
“Not good. It’s like Leo all over again,”  
“Oh.”  
“You be careful there, alright? I got to go; Donnie is summoning me again for medicines,”  
“Okay, April.”

He placed his T-Phone on his side table. It was an alright day; Matthew served him pizza this morning. He really thought he’s on vacation. He shook his head, he went here for Raph. He must not let his family down, as April said, it got worse at home, he added salt to the wound as so to speak. In the whole day, he became all 3 of them. He fought like Raph, think like Donnie and lead like Leo. Now, he realized what it meant to have heavy burden in his shoulders, what his brothers had to endure all these years. He even dragged April into this. He bet she had a lot of explaining to do to his Dad.  
Wow, he was like, did he seriously do this all for Raph? Well, family is a given reason. But his main drive? The only motivation that fuels him up to be here.  
He rubbed his temples, being a technically one man army is hard. It’s giving him so much pressure. He can go roam around the area, he’s sure April won’t mind. Maybe buy some souvenirs while at it.  
He really felt he is in a vacation, beautiful beach, a lot of tourists and shops. They looked weirdly at him as he is the only who is fully clothed. That’s all what they did until he reached a souvenir shop, where he stared on those shells with different colors, he can give them their specific colors. He picked orange, blue, purple and red. While picking the red one up, he noticed something glitter in the corner. It caught his attention and had an idea.  
Mikey returned to the inn with a sailboat figurine, the seashell keychains and a turtle bowl.

With a bag slung at his back, the black clothes turtle sneaked into the darkness of the forest.  
“Are you really sure about this?” April said on phone. “What can’t you tell me about your plan?”  
“It’s top secret, April.”  
“Yeah, right, I had the right to know about it, too.”  
“Don’t worry, April. I can handle this,”  
“Mikey, I swear if your plan is go inside and get the cores I swear I’m going to kill you-“  
“Got to go now, April. Yeah, I’ll be careful. I know,”  
He put his T-Phone in his pocket and the cave is in his view.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

Raphael opened his eyes. He did feel like shit this week. Next thing he knew is he always land in bed. He got up and noticed a cheeky doll in his side table. He didn’t notice this doll in days. He picked it up and stared at it. It seemed to be Michelangelo, to the orange mask around its head.  
It made him realized Mikey went inside without permission. It made his anger rose up and walked outside quickly. His eyes wandered to the empty lair. He knew at this time Mikey is playing video games.  
A hinted shout rung his ears, he went to the source by curiosity, the dojo.  
He heard Leo and Donnie having an argument. All he heard is “leaving”, “Raph”, “Mikey”, “Missing”. The last two words resonated in his mind and his body moved to open the shoji door where the two looked at him and their eyes widened.

Mikey climbed the top part of the cave. His intuitions are right, even the back door is full of kraangdroids at night. He opened the secret latch above to get inside.  
He merged in the shadows of the rocks in the halls. As he goes through an area, he was being noticed by two kraangdroids on guard. He jumped on the last one but he got smacked on the wall, pressing the alarm button. Again.  
He smacked himself in the forehead as the sirens blared and more soldiers are starting to appear. He bashed some that is going in his way. He looked above. There are pole rails above them. Using his chain in his kusarigama, he twirled it and swung in circles, kicking the surrounded kraang along the way. He swung above to all of his might and landed on the pole to remove the hook and swung again like Leo the Jungle Boy to get to the central area.  
He kicked a kraang and got a laser gun as he blasted the door and continued to swing around the area. He shoots the kraangdroids attacking him. With one big swing, he got the glowing canister and blasted to the main entrance. When he landed on his feet, he ran as fast as he can. Rains of lasers are going at him. He used the trees as protection, camouflage and distraction. He had to stop them before going to the base and cause havoc in the village.  
In his vision, a big man appeared. It’s Matthew. He thought of an idea. He grabbed his bag while dodging the incoming lasers. He pulled out dynamite and a match stick.  
“Matt! Catch!” Mikey said as he threw the bag with the cores inside to him. “Run!” the turtle said as he caught the bag and ran as well. Mikey rubbed the matchstick against a big rock to produce fire and ignited the string of the dynamite. His friend got to the base of the mountain as Mikey turned around and hauled the dynamite above.

He heard a big bang and the earth shook as recoil. He heard something rolling and rumbling. Just as he turned around, the kraangdroids are also running for their lives by a huge wave of soil going at them.

Next thing he knew, the earth buried the kraang and him alive.

An explosion occurred and rumbling rocks followed. The ruckus made Matt go back when the landslide stopped. A lot of soil and the robot things are all wiped out.  
“Mikey! Mikey!” he shouted as he walked to the vast area of barren soil.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“I’m alright guys! Go find Mikey first!” Raph shouted.  
“No, Raph. You’re not. I swear.” Leo said as he glared at Donnie.  
“Same bullshit to you, Leo. You’re not going anywhere.”  
“No, Raph. I had to go, Donnie. Just please understand. We can’t handle two things at once-“  
“You really wanted this family to fall apart again, don’t you?! Well, I don’t!” Donnie snapped.  
“Why are you all concerned about me here? Am I the only one who cares about our little bro?!”  
“What way of saying that when you’re the one who is dying!”  
“Leo!”  
“That’s enough.”

The three looked at their Father, who is holding his cane in an authoritative pose. He hit his cane on the ground and glanced at his sons.  
He let out a deep sigh.  
“Very well, Leonardo, I give you permission to leave. Donatello, find a way to cure Raphael’s illness.” He said calmly.  
Raphael is flabbergasted.

“So, you’re like this, huh?! Betraying Mikey like this?!” he shouted in anger.  
“Raphael, I, too, love to search for my dear youngest but your demise is already predestined. What Leonardo had reasoned, we can’t handle two predicaments at the same time. Please understand, my son.”  
Raph wanted to reason out back but he knew better. As much as he is the “rebel” one, he still tries to be a good son.  
Without a word, the three dispersed.

“Mikey! Mikey!” Matthew is still shouting at the landslide area. He is starting to lose hope; this turtle had to be alive for his brother. He can’t explain to that brother of what happened to Mikey.  
“Come on, Mikey! Your brother is waiting for you at home! Come on, dude, I don’t want to be the bringer of bad news! You promised him remember?! Come on, man!”

A hand shot up the ground.

Leo already prepared himself to go. He never knew he’d be back journeying some new place again. He stared at Donnie’s room, which the purple banded turtle locked himself inside the whole day. Sometimes he thought of why he had to do things like this but he had to. As long as his brothers are together, there’s nothing he could ask for.

“Mikey, it’s been a day. I told you to contact me along the way. I’m sorry I’m just starting to get worried. Call me ASAP.” April shut her T-Phone after leaving a message. The door bell rang.

Leo stared at his house one last time. As much as he wanted to talk to his two brothers he is too tired for arguments. With a bag slung on his shoulder, he opened the door and looked down.

Donnie is still pissed off in what happened. In the end, Leo is still going to leave. He doesn’t want that “dark age” go back in the family, even if it will take Leo a day to get it. He broke the promise, end of discussion. He knew Leo, if it’s “needed” to stay, he will stay and he is scared of that thought. He rubbed his temples in frustration, the app he made for their T-Phones are still opened. He checked Mikey’s phone status, still no homing signal. He noticed his answered contacts are updated, the recent call is on April and it was on the day where Mikey is missing. He rushed outside, as he discovered who to ask the whereabouts of their baby brother.

“Guys! I-“  
“Donnie! Raph’s healed!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Raph/Leo)!!! And it's full of angst
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

A full burst of relief surged to Donnie as he ran closer to Raph. The cores were there but they are not glowing anymore.  
“Your solution is right. I rubbed the cores and Raph said he didn’t feel bad anymore.” Leo said as he happily discarded his bag and cloak. The purple and blue banded turtle soon burst into tears of happiness. Raph just rolled his eyes for such drama.  
“Come on guys, we have to find Mikey.” Raph stood up, he knew the other predicament is finished, the other one is still going.  
“It made me wonder who sent the cores here. It’s weird it just appeared on our doorstep.”  
“I have a hunch who that person is.” Donnie said. “Let’s go.”

“Come on, Mikey. Answer the phone.” April said, chanting profusely without any knowledge that the three mutants re in the ladder outside of her window. The trio stared widely eyed at each other when they heard their baby brother’s name.

As April turned around, she gasped when someone gripped her arm.  
“So you know where Mikey is all along?!” Raph shouted as Donnie and Leo are trying to calm him down. “HOW COULD YOU LIE TO US?!”  
April started to get scared and sobbed.  
“Raph, calm down. We know April had a reason.” Leo said.  
Raph made a deep sigh to relax himself and loosen his grip. “’m sorry.” He murmured. Donnie is rubbing April’s back for comfort. “April we are not mad at you. We just wanted to know what happened to our little brother. Also, we know you’re the one who gave the cores for some reason. It doesn’t mix up. It would be better if you explain-“  
“I promised. I can’t tell you where Mikey is.”  
“You are going to tell us or else-“  
“Raph.”  
“… Sorry.”  
“I’m going to make Mikey tell you everything, as long as he receives my call. But promise me not to tell him you knew unless he is home.” She said. “And you had to tie your mouths… and Raph’s arms so Mikey does not know you are hearing everything.”  
The three brothers looked confused and in disbelief. They just nodded to her request.  
“Wait… How are you able to contact Mikey?”  
“I kind of disabled his homing signal.”  
“What?!”

They waited and waited as April called many times yet no one responds back.  
“Hello.”  
April’s eyes widened and quickly set it up to speaker mode. Leo, Raph and Donnie quickly sat next to April with their mouth covered with scarves and Raph’s arms to a chair, much to his displeasure.  
“Hello, Mikey! Damn it! I’m trying to contact you for hours!”  
“Sorry. How’s Raph?”  
Raph’s face lit up as he heard his name. Mikey’s voice is hoarse and sounded very tired.  
“He’s fine. You saved him.”  
Raph stared at April. Then everything just clicked. Mikey is the one who got the cores. The three brothers are widely eyed by the connection of Mikey being missing the day Raph got ill.  
A weak chuckle just heard from the other side. “I’m very glad. Thank you so much, April.”  
“Since you finished this mission for some reason, why won’t we practice?”  
“Practice? To what?”  
“You do know you have to explain everything why you’re gone.”  
“Oh, man.”  
“Why won’t we do a mock up? Pretend I’m Leo and the others.”  
“… Oh, man.”  
“Face it like a ninja, Mikey.”  
“… Fine.”  
“Okay, tell me everything what happened.” Mikey started to the part where Raph got poisoned. They listened intently to his tale.

“I’m so tired in being oblivious to what’s happening. I had to eavesdrop to know what is happened. It really making me felt useless.”  
The three felt a little bad in what they treating to him. They know it’s for his welfare but they never wanted to make him useless.

“I stole Donnie’s map and convinced April to save Raph.”  
To think that he is their baby brother, he can be determined. Despite to his silliness and being a klutz sometimes, his potential is showing when it’s needed.

“April helped me made a plan. I escaped the lair and went to the island.”  
BINGO.

“I don’t know. In only a couple of days, I feel like Leo.” The leader looked up and smiled bitterly, who would’ve thought Mikey had to become the next Ghost of the Jungle. Sort of.

“I met a swordsman named Matthew, who was the innkeeper too. He showed me the mountain where the cave is.”  
They looked at each other. They knew he trust people easily.

“I went to the souvenir shop to get something for you, guys.” He chuckled. “Man, I feel I’m in a vacation.”  
“I went to the cave that night. Instead of the back door, I went to the top latch.” Donnie nodded in approval. Mikey thought of other options. It’s a good strategy.

“But then again I sort of accidentally pressed the alarm button again.”  
All of them grunted as April, Donnie and Leo touched the ridge of their noses while Raph just head desk.

“I swung around, got a laser gun and shot them. I got to the central area and got the cores. I got outside and ran.”  
They knew to themselves Mikey is a versatile fighter. His unorthodox style is proven useful in so many situations on the missions they’re in.

“I threw the bag with the cores to Matthew. I had to stop the Kraang from going to the base mountain.” They are a little surprised Mikey is able to handle this well.

“They are so many, I lit a dynamite… And hauled it up.”  
They all listened seriously.

“It exploded… and caused a landslide.”  
Their eyes widened.

“Next thing I knew, I got trapped under.”

They imagined the gruesome scene of their little brother getting 6 feet under, literally. Their sobs are muffled and their tears are soaking their scarves. Even April is crying. She knew Mikey does stupid things but not this stupid. She can see Raph’s arms are shaking, he tried not to cry, and he really tried.

“But I saw my family sad, especially Raph. I had to return home, even if they ground me for the rest of my life. I must return in one piece because I promised. And I keep my promises.”  
“Mikey! What you did is stupid and deadly!”  
“I’m sorry. Don’t worry, I’ll return home tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure? You just got buried! You rest there for a while.”  
“I miss my brothers already. I miss the pizza there. I miss everything.”  
Donnie put his arm on Leo’s shoulder and put his head on it. They continued to cry of what his brother had to endure.

“Do you still love Raph?”  
Raph stared at April, the one who asked the question.

“… I still do. I always do.”

Raph’s eyes widened and muffled loudly. He wanted to say something badly.

“But… I had to let him go.”

Raph stopped squirming at the revelation.  
“Why?”  
“… He likes Leo.”

Leo got shocked as well and stared at Raph. The red banded turtle stared back while Donnie just got silent.  
“How you assumed that?”  
“…”  
“You can tell me. I’m keeping the secret about your feelings to Raph. What more of this one?”  
“… I’m supposed to give a plush to him. I’m supposed to tell my feelings to him. But I saw them starting at each other. It’s a different stare.”  
The two looked at each other and both realized what event it was.  
“I want Raph to be happy. When I return, I will not show intent anymore.”  
April noticed Raph is shaking again. Little tears are falling down.

“But I’m still and always will be enchanted to him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest! [Mikey/Raph, Leo/Donnie]! And it had a lot of angst.
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“I’ll wait you in the airport, Mikey.”   
“No need. I want to surprise them.”  
“In your condition, they will be very surprise.”  
“I’ll be fine, April. I’m just feeling a little drowsy.”  
“You must rest. Well, we had to celebrate. You’re a hero… Raph’s hero.” She chuckled and Mikey did the same. But Raph just grunted at April.  
“It’s kind of pointless when you’re in trouble after.”  
“I’ll wait for you at the lair, alright?”  
“… Okay.”

The long call ended. Everyone is silent in the revelations now unfolded and learned the truth.  
Leo and Donnie slowly removed their scarves covering their mouths while April untied Raph’s. She can feel he is shaking.  
Raph brushed April away as he stood up and slowly walked to the door.  
A loud bam was heard. April is frightened when he just punched the wall.

“Raph… Calm down.”  
“LEO, I CAN’T CALM DOWN! MY BABY BRO JUST RISKED HIS LIFE FOR ME!”  
“We’re glad he’s alive! Very glad! Why are you being so frustrated in this?!”  
“Aren’t you guilty at all, Leo?! It’s because of your teasing that time; Mikey will not suffer in the first place!”  
“Raph! Stop!”  
“Shut it, Donnie!”  
“What’s wrong in teasing you that you love Mikey huh?!”  
April closed her mouth by her hand, shocked in what she heard. Raphael had a shade of red in his face.  
“If you haven’t told Mikey about your feelings, this will never happen!”  
“Leo, regardless of what happened, Mikey will still go there to save Raph,”  
“No, Donnie.”  
“Ha! Yeah, our honorable Fearless Leader is oblivious that you never told him your feelings either!”  
Donnie was taken aback, blushing as well. Leo just stared and his mouth gaped. Everyone is silent once again.

Despite the awkwardness, the three are preparing for Mikey’s homecoming. April went topside to get a lot of ordered pizzas and sodas. After a few hours, she arrived with the food and helped them set up.  
They now wait.

Donnie is finishing his project while waiting for Mikey to return. Someone knocked on his door.  
“It’s open.”  
“Donnie?” the visitor said. His head jerked, he knew that voice very well. It made him calm during stressful days of work.  
“Yes… Leo? You need something?” he swiveled his chair and tried to smile.  
“I need to talk to you.” He sat down on a spare small chair. It got silent for a few minutes before Leo spoke to break it.  
“I want to know if what Raph said was true,” he said.  
Donnie gulped at what Leo said, his brain scrambled as he swiveled back and randomly typed at the keyboard. Leo knew what that gesture mean, Donnie doesn’t want to talk about it. Forcing him is not a good option. He doesn’t want any more problems with Donnie, since their relationship is strained by what he did a few days ago. He stood up and walked to the door.

“I feel the same.”

Donnie stopped typing, when he turned around, the door closed already. His heart is beating fast his eyes are widened by that simple four worded sentence.

Two hours passed and they are starting to get worried again. They decided to search for him. Raph lead all the way, with April’s T-Phone in his hands, since it’s the only phone that isn’t blocked. He tried contacting him as his brothers went ahead of him in the surface. He was in the sewers, slowly becoming impatient that something might have happened to Mikey again.

He stopped when as he heard a faint sound. It was barely heard but it seemed to be the T-Phone ringing tone playing in the sewers. As his phone is dialing to Mikey, the sound rings as well. With the phone in his ear, he followed the sound. The sound is getting louder and louder, hinting he is getting closer.

There is a lonely sewer hole, with a bright green leg poking out. He ran as he knew who that is.  
He saw a certain orange masked turtle, lying down, unconscious. He is pale and weak. His appearance is the opposite in the usual he sees. He knew this is bad. He carried him on his arms and shaking him.

“Mikey! Mikey! Wake up!” he shouted at him. “Come on, baby bro! Just open your eyes!” He wanted Mikey to respond as his thoughts are starting to have negativity on it. “God damn it! Come on, hero! WAKE UP!”  
To his relief, a weak grunt was heard and barely opened his eyes. It’s a lot worse then he thought. He barely has the strength to even open his eyes.

He quickly picked up the T-Phone again and dialed Donnie’s. As Donnie’s line is ringing, he stared at the wall. It seemed to be some doodles of stick figures with orange and red colors on them. He never this is what Mikey wanted all along. 

His love.

He looked at the middle part, it’s a heart with “Raph + Mikey” inside. But it was covered with a big cross mark.

“Hello?”  
He snapped out by the noise in the surface masked by his brother’s voice.  
“Donnie! I found him-“  
“What?! How-“  
“I’ll explain later. Be at the lair fast. It’s bad.”  
He scooped Mikey into his arms and went out of the cold secret sewer hole.

The doctor of the group quickly diagnosed Mikey. It seemed he overexert himself so much his whole system almost shut down. But he assured with enough rest and being taken care well will get him back on track.  
Donnie returned to his lab for more research about Mikey’s sickness. Leo followed him while April went topside to get the necessary medical items for Mikey.

Raph never left Mikey’s side. Feeling guilt stricken and blaming himself for what happened, he held Mikey’s hand. He felt some coarse soil from it; it made him flinched since it reminded him that he got trapped under. Earlier he found a Raph plush version on Mikey’s arm when he got unconscious, now, it’s beside him.

Raph thought that he did all of this to him. From small things like creating these plushies to big ones like saving him. He rubbed his hand and his arm had the cheeky Mikey plush resting on it. It wasn’t long that Raph took rest also.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest! [Mikey/Raph, Leo/Donnie]! And it had a lot of angst.
> 
> Inspired from this: http://cartoonlovr.deviantart.com/art/Unrequited-Love-357394095

“Donnie?” Leo asked as the purple masked turtle jerked and walked fast to his lab.  
“Donnie, why are you avoiding me? Is it by what I said?” Leo said with anxiousness in his face.  
“… Why me?”  
Leo chuckled after to ease up the tension. “Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t want to go away too. But I hope you understand that I had to do my responsibility. I started to… fell when I came back from Central America and saw you taking care of our family despite how… Lonely it is. I imagined you as a mother… or a wife I guess…” he blushed and Donnie did the same after but had much deeper shade.  
“… I thought you liked Raph,”  
Leo’s eyes widened then stifled with laughter. “Not you too.”  
“Shut it.”  
“What? Is it because we fight a lot?”  
“… One of the reasons.”  
Leo sat beside Donnie, who is reading articles about exhaustion.  
“You know you will be like that when you didn’t eat dinner.”  
“Haha… Being observant as always.”  
Leo turned around and got silent for a few seconds.  
“I thought you liked Mikey.” He smiled. Donnie laughed.

With enough rest, finally he had the power to open his eyes. His vision got blurry. It cleared the longer he looked around. It’s bright. Wait, wasn’t he is in the secret sewer hole before?  
He got up quickly, which made Raph stirred and woke up as well. Mikey realized Raph found him. Found him. In that secret place. He started to stutter, “Raphie, I can explain-“  
The moment when Raph saw Mikey now woke up, alive and recovering; he went to him and pulled into a warm embrace. The patient still feel a little dizzy but he got a lot surprised in what just happened.

Raph just hugged him.

He hugged him.

Its bliss but he knew better. He knew this hug is a brotherly one, nothing else. But he loved it regardless.  
Raph gently laid Mikey back to his bed and he looked away. Mikey wondered why Raph seemed to be… Shy?  
Meanwhile, Raph can’t even have the guts to tell his feelings to Mikey, no matter how many times he tried to practice it to Spike. He knew it will mess up badly.  
“Raph? What’s wrong?”  
He grunted. He grabbed the Raph plush to Mikey and exchanged it. Mikey holds his own counterpart while Raph holds his. He made them face together and he made the Raph plush “move” his head to kiss the Mikey plush.  
Mikey’s eyes are as big as saucers and blush hard. Raph did it again for him to get the message. He looked at Raph, who flustered and looked away.  
Raph’s eyes went back to Mikey and got a little surprised. Tears are flowing down to Mikey’s cheeks and he is smiling brightly.  
When Mikey’s breathing got irregular, he moved closer and wiped his tears away. He rubbed his cheeks to calm him down and kissed Mikey’s forehead.

“Sorry if I can’t kiss you on the lips. You’re sick.” He whispered to his ear. “… I got enchanted too.”

Mikey’s happy aura, despite his sickness are showing up instantly. He is not as worse as before. But still, he is being treated much like a baby brother he usually is by his brothers. As he is resting on his bed while playing video games, his three older brothers and Master Splinter went inside. Mikey felt the presence and he is starting to get uncomfortable.  
“Uhh… Guys?”  
“Well, remember what you promised April? You’re going to tell us… Or Master Splinter, everything about what happened.” Leo smirked.  
Fear crashed on Mikey’s face as he is shaking already. They knew?!

“… Oh, man.”

After being sentenced by being grounded for four months, he went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches but then he was being dragged by his brother, now boyfriend, Raphael.  
“Raphie! Where are we going?” he said, trying to wiggle out.  
“We have something to fix.” He said. Mikey tried to pace with him as he is still recovering.  
He knew this place, he had still no idea how Raph found him here. His secret sewer hole. Raph went inside and pulled Mikey, placing on his lap.  
“We’re going to fix this.” The red banded turtle said as he pointed to the wall. He felt so embarrassed Raph had to see this.

The “Raph + Mikey” with a cross on it.

Raph gave a chalk to Mikey and guided him be holding his hand. The orange masked turtle is happily drawing a new one. Now with his Raphie.

They finished the new mural. It’s a heart with “R + M” instead. Raph turned Mikey around and leans in for their first kiss. It’s the new beginning for them. Mikey thought he was dreaming but he felt sparks and full bliss in their kiss, unlike in his dreams. He had the one he wanted. Finally, he had Raphie. It’s worth everything.

Who knew that both of them got **enchanted**?


End file.
